


The Laws Have Changed

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: COVID-19 fic, Comfort, Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Buck and Eddie are quarantined after on-the-job exposure to COVID-19.OrBuck and Eddie get together during the pandemic.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 364





	The Laws Have Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This does not in ANY way depict the safest practices while self-quarantining and keeping yourselves safe from COVID-19.
> 
> This is simply a fic that is used as catharsis while dealing with the day to day decisions we have to make in LA during this strange and frightening time.

"I am going to crawl out of my own skin." Buck lies flat on his back in the grass behind Eddies's house. His eyes are shut, sunglasses on, but he can hear the homeowner's bare feet crossing the yard.

"At least it stopped raining." Eddie snorts. Buck hears the lawn chair creak as the other man settles in to bask in the warmth and soak up some much needed vitamin D.

The two emergency responders had answered a call less than a week ago, a man who passed out in his home, only his teen daughter with him. They'd been two of six who ended up quarantined for fifteen days of leave because the man they treated and his daughter both tested positive for COVID-19.

As the virus was still in the early stages of spreading, the two men were not given access to tests yet, and forced to stay indoors in isolation until tests could be administered, which hopefully would be any day now.

Until that test happens, they're stuck in Eddie's home, since Buck had recently moved out of his loft and had been staying with the Diaz men. Carla was thankfully full time sitting for Christopher at her apartment, as they couldnxt risk his safety.

They spend a lot of the time skyping the station, Christopher, Maddie, and anyone who will talk to them, but for the most part, they're alone.

Surprisingly, they're comfortable with it. They haven't driven each other crazy. Quite the opposite, they've acted as anchors for one another in this time of uncertainty. When Eddie thinks its too much to ask to have him separated from his son, Buck is there to remind him that he's helping him in the best way that he can by staying away. When Buck blames himself for their exposure to the virus, Eddie is there to remind him that the man would have died from lung failure without them. 

"Any word on the tests?" Buck twists his head to stare at his temporary roommate, wincing against the sun even behind his protective shades.

"Yeah, actually. Just emailed Captain back because he said they're gonna try and set us up to come into a new testing center first thing in the morning."

"That's great!" Buck sits up, hands coming up to grasp at something he can't touch. He's struggled quite a bit with the isolation, being a very tactile person. He doesn't quite know what to do with his feelings.

"It is, yeah." Eddie frowns. "But you know it's entirely likely we've both got it, right Buck?" 

Buck frowns back at the slightly older man. He crosses his legs, sitting up to face Eddie's chair.

"Yeah, but at least we'll know." Buck raises his brows encouragingly.

"I know." Eddie tries for a smile. He stands again, shoving hands into his pockets. "I just… I don't want you to get your hopes up about going back to work with everyone… or seeing Chris. I know… I know this is hard on you, man. Being away from work, from people? Just, don't gets your hopes up, alright?"

Eddie nods and walks away, back into the house.

Buck runs a hand through his hair and falls back onto the warm grass, trying to suck up as much sun as he can before they enter another week of foreboding rain.

*****

They're allowed to take the test together once their orders go in. They take the jeep and drive to the clinic setup, waiting in line until a tech can bring a test to their cars. They thank the man in full PPE for his service to the community and the man smiles sadly at them and says, "you too."

They get home and find a cooler on Eddie's porch.

Once inside, they open it to find a care package with takeout from Buck's favorite restaurant and some ice cream and other minor grocery needs.

There are also two cards. They open the first to see in bold gold print, "This Is Shitty." It's full of well wishes on the blank pages inside and small jokes intended to make them feel missed.

They know they are.

The other card is from Christopher.

It's hands drawn and when Eddie opens it, there's a picture of the three of them with swords battling a giant robot with the word "COVID" across its chest. Eddie lets out a surprised laugh and Buck gawks at the card with an incredulous smile.

"I love that kid." Buck huffs, taking the card from Eddie and staring at it, hard. "I know it's gotta be nothing compared to how you feel, but I miss him like  _ crazy _ ."

Buck sniffs slightly and then hands the card back before starting to put away the groceries and set up their dinner.

Eddie stares at him for a beat before getting up and stopping the blonde in his task and wrapping him in a tight, solid hug.

"Hey." Buck chuckles, wrapping a hand around the back on Eddie's neck comfortingly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to male you all emo about how you're separated from Chris right now. It'll be okay. We'll facetime him after dinner, yeah?"

Eddie squeezes Buck tighter and shakes his head.

"That's not why I'm hugging you, idiot."

Eddie pulls apart from the other man slowly, his hands keeping a hold of Buck's wrists.

"You get to miss him as much as you want, Buck. The way you care about him doesn't have to always come second to the way I do." Eddie swallows. "And honestly? This hasn't been as hard as it could have been. This could have been unbearable if you didn't live with me. If i had to be apart from both of you?  _ That _ would have killed me."

Buck's eyes are red and glassy as he stares at the man he considers himself closest to in the entire world. He clears his throat, letting out a laugh of disbelief.

"Me too." He nods, blinking against the wetness in his eyes. "Yeah, me too. I couldn't imagine not being with you for this. You're right, I don't do well without work and action and keeping myself busy, but you know what? None of that occured to me at all, because all that mattered was that I had you with me. You help me through everything hard in my life. And the only times I feel like I can't find the strength to get through something? I always find strength in you."

Eddie surges forward and kisses Buck, then, and despite the heartwarming confessions, Buck still finds himself surprised enough to let out a high pitched noise in his throat before kissing back.

It lasts only a few seconds before Eddie is pulling back and searching Buck's face nervously for a reaction.

"Was that a stupid thing to do?" Eddie bites his lip and takes a step back.

"Uh…" Buck blinks and then a smirk forms on his face. "Well, if only one of us had the virus, I'm pretty sure we guaranteed that the other has it  _ now _ , so…"

Eddie rolls his eyes and slaps the back of his hand on Buck's chest.

"We insured that by sharing drinks, asshole." Eddie laughs, and Buck pulls him back closer.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now." Buck smiles before pressing their lips back together.

*****

Their quarantine ends exactly two days before the proposed 15 days, since test results were very delayed in their area. They had spent the remaining week fully isolated, enough food in their homes to go without any more care packages. They had skyped Chris daily and the firehouse a couple times. Despite how busy and tired the public servants were, they all missed Buck and Eddie very much.

Their tests, both negative, were such a relief that the two couldn't even think to call anyone, simply holding each other, cackling with relief.

The two men have extra two days to stay home with their family before being inserted back into firehouse rotation.

They spend the whole time with Christopher, catching up on everything he and Carla got up to over the past week and change.

"I can't believe this is real." Buck says the second night after Eddie tucks Chris in and tells him about the daily changes their household will need to go through in the coming weeks with Buck going back to work and staying with Uncle Chimney instead of them, and Eddie taking PTO until it's absolutely necessary for him to return.

"The pandemic?" Eddie whispers, amused, as he shuts Chris' door.

"Well yeah, that." Buck shakes his head as they walk back to Eddie's room. "But more the idea of… us. This being… mine."

Eddie smiles softly. "This family? Buck, we've always been yours."

Buck smiles back.

"I'm gonna miss you." Buck frowns, heart hurting at the idea of not touching the other man for the next week or possibly two or three or four.

"Buck." Eddie kisses the other man gently. "I'm still right here. We'll talk every day. Skype, phone, anything. I will make sure you have my voice in your ear at  _ every _ free moment of your day."

Buck presses his grin into Eddie's cheek and holds him tight while he can.

"That's all I need."


End file.
